Ability to Choose
by Anexsis Hirotomi
Summary: Belle has an surprise visitor at the library, making her even more headstrong about wanting to be the one to decide her own fate. Red Beauty friendship/possible endgame. Rated M for somewhat graphic content in future chapters.
1. The Rose and The Book

Authors Note: First off, I do NOT own Once Upon a Time. I have no idea why I have to write that, since I can not make money on this anyways, and if I did own it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction right? Secondly, I really hope you enjoy this story. That's pretty much it.

...

The library was silent, save for the muted sound of Belle going around returning books to their proper places. She had been worked relentlessly to get the library back to its former glory. Or at least to a standard that Belle felt comfortable calling a library.

Her little project with the library was also a way for her to take control in her life. No one told her what to do or where to put the books, well except for Mr. Dewey Decimal System. Which Belle was in fact glad for, since a library sectioned by category and numbers was a little easier to navigate than one solely placed in alphabetical order. Most of the books were already labeled with the little numbers on the side, which Belle gladly took as guidance but would not feel like she had to view them as law. If she felt a certain book should be in a different section, she would just change the little number on the side.

So lost in her own world, even humming a tune to herself, she didn't notice the front door open, or the two men enter till the taller one spoke.

"So the rumors are true. Belle…" grimacing he finished in disgust, "the new, town librarian."

Belle's breath hitched in her throat, the voice was so familiar, even though she hadn't heard in almost three decades. There was only one man could have such distain for literature. Turning to face him she knew she was right. Sure his clothes were more 'modern', but his tall stature, well-built physic, and cleft chin hadn't changed. "Gaston"

He gave a smirk and crossed his arms "So glad you remember me."

"Of course she remembers you! No one could forget about you Gaston!" Belle looked down at the shorter man who spoke. Of course, even here in the 'quiet' town of Storybrooke, Gaston wouldn't be without his trusty sidekick. Now what was his name? Was it even important? Belle's eyebrows made a small crease. Le Fou. "…Right."

Gaston pushed Le Fou behind him and took the book that Belle was about to place on a shelf out of her hand, and linked arm in his. "Now Belle, I thought you would have outgrown all of this," He motioned to the stacks and tossed the book aside.

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, Belle backed up, squared her shoulders and looked Gaston defiantly in the eye. "Gaston, why are you here? If I remember correctly you only read books with pictures." She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the massive grin that fought to appear on her face. The look of confusion on Gaston's face was priceless, "So if that's the case, the children's section is over there."

Le Fou wrapped his arms around his protruding stomach and doubled over laughing. "Gaston, read? You have got to be kidd-" Unable to finish, Le Fou held his head, having been hit by Gaston as a sign to shut up.

Shaking her head, Belle asked again, "why are you here?"

Gaston put his hands on his hips, puffed out his chest and giving what he thought was a brilliant smile, he answered, "I, my dear Belle have come here so you can fulfill your promise to me." He draped his arm over her shoulder and started leading her through the stacks, towards the exit.

Shaking him off Belle eyed him with complete bewilderment "What promise?"

"The promise you made to marry me."

Belle felt like the floor fell out from beneath her feet. She had never actually wanted to marry Gaston, and if seeing him here in Storybrooke was a shock, this took the cake. "Ma-marry you? Are you serious? Gaston I can't!"

"And why not? We are betrothed aren't we? There's a judge I know, or at least he was a judge, back in the enchanted world, which is perfectly legal since that's where we were engaged. I believe his name is Claude something or other. He has already agreed to perform the ceremony. "

"Wait! Don't I get a say?"

"We're engaged Belle. What more is there to do?"

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a new start for her. A life where she could chose for herself, who she wanted to be with. "But Gaston, we're no longer in that world. Marrying me won't give you a castle to own, or a kingdom to rule over."

"We can build one here. Rule here. We can be King and Queen. Now, we must go. Le Fou, lead the way."

He grasped her wrist in a firm hold and made his way to the door, following Le Fou. Belle tried to free herself, pulling her wrist, and digging her feet in the ground. One of the heels on her shoes snapped as they reached the door. She pitched forward and barely caught herself on the door jam. Leaning back, she tried lowering herself, twisted her wrist towards his thumb, and pulled (a technique in a self defense manual, she read after her abduction by Smee, which she didn't wasn't to replicate). The result would have been comical for Belle if it wasn't so dire. Gaston, still in the momentum of pulling, fell forward into Le Fou, their limbs entangling, and continued to cartwheel into the street. Righting herself, Belle stood up, anger etched on her face "I am not going to have people make my choices for me. This includes who I am to wed." With that she slammed and locked the door.

Gaston shoved Le Fou off of him, and got to his feet. He contemplated breaking down the door when his thoughts were interrupted by his annoying 'friend'. "Looks like you're just going to have to find yourself another princess Gaston."

Gaston reached down and picked Le Fou up by his collar, raising him to eye level. "I will have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that." Throwing the stout man aside Gaston gritted his teeth, gave the library a final look. Yes he would find a way to make Belle his wife, but how?

Belle moved a corner of newspaper that still covered the window and watched as Gaston stormed off. Once he was out of sight she sighed a breath of relief. Pulling off her broken shoe and inspecting the remains, there seemed to be no way of saving it. The heel was splintered. "I really liked this pair," Kicking off the other shoe and scooping it up, she padded over to the Caretakers Apartment ,which she hadn't quite officially moved into yet, but had some of her stuff there, including the only other pair of shoes she owned. The ugly as hell white runners from the hospital. Begrudgingly pulling them on Belle went back out to the library. She contemplated continuing working, but the mood was lost. Peering at the clock she had placed by the circulation desk, Belle wondered if it was too early to head to Granny's for dinner. Stomach growling in agreement with time, Belle checked once more to make sure Gaston hadn't returned, and then headed out. Maybe something stronger than ice tea was in order… maybe.

...

Gaston barged his way into the tavern, sauntered up to the bar, and sat in his usual spot. Raising his hand before the bartender could offer Gaston his usual brew, he waved him off and demanded something stronger.

"Looks like someone had a rough day."

"Mind your own business and just get me that drink"

The bartender held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, no need for a repeat of last week." grabbing a step stool to get to the top shelf, he reached to the back and brought down a dusty old bottle, then he proceeded to pour a drink in a large glass and placed it in front of Gaston. Glaring at said drink, Gaston cursed his luck once more, before he began to drown himself in his disgrace.

...

Ruby breezed into the dinner with a bounce in her step, knowing that she was actually on time. She almost made it to the counter, when the smell of vanilla, orange pekoe and musty books filled her nose. Unfortunately there was also the smell of fermented wheat that somewhat masked the pleasant fragrance. The two scents, both too close to be from separate people, Ruby wondered if her first guess was right. Scanning the room having to see with her eyes what her sense of smell was telling her. Sure enough in the booth that seemed only reserved for _her_, with a head of slightly dishevelled dark auburn hair, Belle sat with her back to Ruby.

There was an aura of unease surrounding Belle, and Ruby was afraid that she herself was the cause. Ruby had apologized the following day, for chaining Belle up in the library, and while Belle seemed sincere about accepting it. Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that Belle was hiding something, and that she had hurt her friend more than she let on.

Ruby walked silently up to Belle and watched for a bit, as her friend less elegantly than usual, tore her way through a plate of chicken strips and sweet potato fries. It didn't take her wolf senses to hear Belle mutter something about a 'Brainless Boar' while she downed half a glass of draft in one go. Ruby bit her lip, and sat down across from the obviously enraged librarian, before Belle could order another beer, after polishing off this one. "Are you mad at me?"

Belle looked up slightly startled, but when she realized who it was she laughed, "Excuse me, but mad at you?" she tilted her head to the side as if trying to see what she'd be mad about.

"Yeah. I know you said that everything was cool between us. That you weren't going to hold it against me. But…"

"Do you- do you want me to be mad at you?"

"No!" Ruby practically shouted, causing Belle to jump and smile.

"Good. Cause I wasn't planning on it." With that Belle went back to her food, only now she seemed to pick at the remains of the chicken ripping it to smaller and smaller pieces before eating it. Ruby continued to watch for a time, each tear, each rip, very precise, very matriculate.

"Alright Belle, spill."

Belle eyed her empty glass in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

Ruby couldn't help but giggle. "I meant, what's on your mind? If you're not mad at me, then who?" Belle raised an eye, "If you want to share that is."

Now resorting to only absently picking at the remains of her sweet potato fries, which were but mere crumbs, Belle shook her head in anger, "I'm tired of people deciding my life for me. I'm tired of having to fight to do what I want. I wish people would just trust that I could handle myself. I'm not some object that can be treated as such."

Ruby frowned and shifted to rest her chin on her hand while trying to put everything to together, "Belle…"

Belle continues as if Ruby hadn't spoken. "First father tries to erase my memories so that I wouldn't remember ever loving Rumplestiltskin," Ruby held back a cringe at the name, "Then Rumple refuses to tell me who this Cora woman is. Even though she sounds dreadful enough to have Regina looking scared."

Ruby tried to apologize again, knowing that she had done the same thing when she locked Belle up for her own safety. "Belle I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

"Ruby. I wasn't counting you in that. I'm not saying I had a merry time sitting there, while you ran off to your death. But I understand why you did it. You viewed yourself as a monster. You never hid that you felt you were dangerous. You explained yourself. I wasn't left in the dark. Even though I was scared, I still knew you'd come back. Maybe-maybe call it delusional thinking, or living in a fantasy. But I knew you would come back. Though I will tell you this, having Granny with that crossbow be the first person I saw wasn't the best way to calm my mind."

"Belle, I promise that will never happen again."

"Good"

Belle seemed in slightly higher spirits but Ruby wasn't satisfied. That's when she noticed the bruise on Belle wrist. It was too fresh looking to be from the chains. She grabbed Belle's wrist avoiding the bruise and brought it closer to her face to inspect it. "Who did this to you?"

Belle was about to pull her wrist away in defence, but then she saw the look in Ruby's eyes, something Belle couldn't place, but it made everything that happed that day bubble up again, and she couldn't handle it anymore. "Well it's not every day that your fiancé shows up out of the blue demanding that you marry him."

Ruby dropped Belle's wrist gently, "You're engaged?" It went to show how little Ruby knew about her new friend. "But, Gold…"

Now doodling in the condensation of her empty glass Belle muttered, "It… was an arranged marriage."

Ruby could tell this was yet another 'touchy subject' along with 'why are you dating a guy like Mr. Gold?', 'did he have you locked up in the basement for the last twenty eight years', and 'if not where were you hiding all this time?' Ruby tilted her head to the side, "Well then… who is this 'Brainless Boar' that you're engaged to?"

"Gaston…. That's his name. Well that's what it was when I knew him. He was my father's chief guard. I don't know what he has been going by here in Storybrooke, but probably something pompous."

"Belle, he hurt you. I'm sure your father wouldn't allow it if he knew!"

"Well Gaston's is your typical tall dark and handsome want to be prince who would sling you over his shoulder and ride off into the sunset just to get your castle, so Papa would probably just think he was trying to help me up onto his trusty stead."

"Wait, castle?" Ruby shock her head trying to stay on topic "Belle I need a physical description as in eyes, hair, build and height. That way if he comes here I can make sure he stays away from you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. That's what friends do. They make sure each other don't get hurt."

Belle smiled so warmly that it almost took Ruby's breath. She finally realized that Ruby really did want the best for her, and so it didn't feel like a death sentence. There was a line between being protective of someone and controlling them. And Ruby clearly staked her place on the 'protective' side. "Don't bother asking what color eyes he has, I never bothered to look long enough to know. He is about 6'2, slightly bigger build, dark brown hair, with cleft chin. Oh and he is followed around by this short… annoying guy"

"Alright I will make sure while you're here he won't bother you."

Before Ruby could get up and leave, Belle put a hand out to stop her, "Ruby, I have to tell you that, well… I don't hate Gaston. He did an amazing job protecting Papa and myself during the ogre wars. I doubt we would have survived nearly as long without him. I just… He's just…"

Smiling, Ruby got up from the booth grabbing Belles empty glass "Not your idea of love? No problem, I get it. I wouldn't want to be forced to marry a guy I didn't like either." Motioning to the empty glass and giving her a wink, "How about I get you an iced tea instead"

"That would be lovely."

"One ice tea coming right up"

...

Gaston waited as the bartender refreshed his glass, still wallowing in his self-disgrace. As soon as the glass was placed in front of him, and he went to take a swig, he was bumped into nearly spilling it all over himself. Then as he attempted once more to consume his beverage he was bumped into once again, but this time harder, resulting in the contents spilling all over himself.

Turning to face his foe, Gaston came face to face with not one but two men. Both were nearly identical, with only a scar on opposite eye telling them apart. They were tall, very lean, with narrow faces, wearing identical suits, and sneers on their faces. The one on the left spoke first, "Oh, did we do that?" motioning to Gaston's ruined attire.

"We are dreadfully sorry Monsieur," added the man on the right.

"Let us make it up for you." They finished together.

Gaston, still being taller than the two stood intimidatingly over them. "And what is it you plan on to fix this?"

The left one smiled, "Oh no. We can't fix your shirt, no we can't"

"But we can help with another problem you're having," the other continued.

"Yes a very serious problem."

"We," they looked at each other and smiled in unison finishing together, " represent someone who has the power to help you."

...

Belle was sipping away at her iced tea, watching as Ruby bussed tables, and waited on other customers. Granny had reprimanded the young waitress for spending too much time 'waiting' on Belle. So Ruby set herself to making it look like she was being the diligent worker her Granny wanted her to be, all the while trying to continue to talk with Belle.

Leaning back while taking an order from the man behind Belle, Ruby gave the shorter girl her attention again, as the man focused on the menu, "So you're still staying here tonight right? You haven't moved into that apartment at the library yet have you?"

"Not yet," Belle stifled a laugh as Ruby glared at the man when he poked her to get her attention.

"Just a sec," she mouthed at Belle, and then turned, hand on hip to the man, "Don't go poking people, I could sue you for sexual harassment."

The man gulped and shrunk down in his seat, "I'm sorry, I just wanted a burger."

"With the works?" He gave a meek nod,

Ruby rolled her eyes, at Belle, and went to give in the order.

"Ruby, wait a sec," Giving Granny the 'you wanted me to wait on a customers' look, she faced Belle, "Ruby, I was wondering, well that is if you aren't busy tomorrow, if you'd like to help me take the last of my stuff over to the library." Ruby knew that Belle didn't have much to start with that needed moving, that's why she was a little surprised that Belle still resided at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. But when she looked in her eyes, she saw the reason.

"No problem. I can keep you company tomorrow."

Belle blushed at being outed in her, not so lie. True she did have things to move. But that would all fit in a single box. "Are you sure Granny won't mind?"

"Oh she'll mind alright, but I'm sure I can get out of it."

"As long as it's not too much trouble"

"Of course not."

Belle stood up, preparing to call it a day, when Ruby noticed something. "Belle… did you get shorter?"

Belle looked down at her shoes, and somewhat grumbled, "I broke the only nice pair of shoes I had, so I had to wear these."

Holding back a laugh Ruby looked at the shoes, "Yeah those ones really don't go with your outfit, unless you want to look like some nurse."

"You know it's late, I really should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Belle looked almost scared, "Yeah…" Ruby reached out and held Belle back before she could leave, "I might have some shoes you could have. I should have something that fits."

Sighing, Belle nodded and left to go to her room.

"Uh miss? My burger?"

...

The next morning Ruby greeted Belle outside, "First off here," She handed Belle a pair of heels that looked very similar to the ones she previously owned. "I have a feeling those will fit,"

Belle tentatively took the shoes, "Thank you. You really didn't have to,"

"Sure I did, there's no way I'd be seen with someone that short," She winked to show Belle she was completely joking.

"I'm not that short."

Ruby laughed as Belle put on the heels, giving her a good couple of inches, "sure, I've seen dwarves who are taller,"

"Alright, so how did you get out of work?"

Ruby made the motion of zipping her lips, "a magician never reveals her secrets," taking the small box out of Belle's hands, Ruby led the way, "This is it?" Belle just busied herself with the shoes, they did fit. Ruby decided to drop it, "Well Granny's letting me borrow her car. So come on."

The ride to the library was short. There wasn't much of anywhere in Storybrooke that couldn't be walked to in more than fifteen minutes, unless you counted the woods, so driving cut that time down drastically. Belle pretended not to be fascinated with the vehicle, and was thankful that the ride was short. Some things she wasn't ready to share with Ruby. Some things like being held prisoner for the entirety of the twenty eight years she spent here in Storybrooke for example. One doesn't usually think well of finding out your friend escaped from the mental asylum.

Ruby parked her car on the side and let Belle out, "Belle, why are the newspapers still on the windows."

Belle pulled out her keys and went to unlock the door, "Well I sort of wanted to leave it for last. You know, like when everything is ready on the inside." Opening the door Belle kicked something on the floor, she bent down to pick it up just as Ruby came in behind her,"

"What is it?"

Belle turned it over, it seemed to be a package. It felt like a book was inside, and on the outside it said 'DONATION STORYBROOKE LIBRARY' in big bold letters, "I guess someone decided to donate a book."

"Well it is a small town, I'm sure, even with the newspaper still on, people have realized the library was being made to open soon."

"I wonder what book it is."

Ruby put the box down on the circulation desk and rejoined Belle, "Well why don't you open it and see,"

Belle tore open the envelope, and pulled out a small black hardcover book. "That's weird, there's no writing on it anywhere."

Ruby laughed, "Probably just someone's joke, you know send the cute new librarian a little black book."

"You think I'm cute?" it was Belle's turn to laugh, "Maybe there's a name or something inside," Belle opened the book, and a billow of what she believed was dust struck her in the face. She dropped the book and coughed, "What…was… that?"

Ruby went to brush the dust off Belle, "Like I said a stupid jok-" Before Ruby touched the dust on Belle, it vanished. She watched as Belle's hands went to her throat and it seemed like slow motion as Belle started to shake and her knees buckled. Ruby barely caught her before she hit the floor, "Belle!"


	2. Pain and Panic

**AN: I'm back! Sorry for the super long wait. But without further ado; Chapter 2 of Ability to Choose.**

_At first it felt like there was a tickle in her throat, and then it felt like fire each time she breathed. There was no straining to breath, just the burning, then it traveled lower, and higher, it spread throughout her body. She grasped at her throat, she tried to scream, but nothing came. Then everything was cold, she was shivering. It felt like someone was stabbing her with needles. Nothing made sense. Everything hurt. Through the pain and panic, she thought she heard Ruby calling her name._

Ruby held Belle as she shook and writhed, her mouth open in a silent scream. What was in that dust? Poison? No… the way it disappeared like that it had to be magic. She adjusted her hold on Belle, who kept switching from having her eyes screwed shut, and staring wide eyed and dazed. Then as suddenly as it started Belle was still, her chest still heaved, but she stopped shaking. "Belle!" Ruby tried to get the librarian to focus on her, but Belle's eyes were darting back and forth, and mouthed something that looked like 'please stop'.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Ruby adjusted her hold on Belle, and picked the smaller woman up bridal style with ease. "Hold on Belle. We'll figure out how to fix this." Kicking the book under a shelf to find later, she managed to grab the library and car keys on the counter, she wasted no more time carrying Belle to the car outside. The question now was what to do? Where to go? Who could help? Every way she looked at it, there was only one person who could maybe help.

….

Ruby pulled up to the Pawn Shop, to see Henry and Regina standing outside having an animated talk. "I thought he said he was going to help us."

Regina continued to try and look inside the shop, "He did. Apparently Mr. Gold has a different definition for the word, help." She glanced down at her watch and the looked around to see if the elusive Mr. Gold was anywhere nearby. That's when she spotted Ruby getting out of the car and run up to them.

"Where's Gold?"

Regina took in the waitress's appearance. She looked terrified. "Sorry. But it seems he's not here."

"Not here? Where is he then?"

"Excuse me Miss Lucas, but do I look like his secretary? Let's go Henry" Taking Henry's hand, Regina walked past Ruby, till Henry caught a glimpse at the passenger in Ruby's car.

"Wait! Who's she?"

Ruby cringed as she watched Belle start shaking again, the urgency of the situation rising. "That's Belle, and I have to find Gold so he can fix this."

Henry's eyes widened "Belle? As in Beauty and the Beast, Belle?"

"I guess so."

Regina stared at Belle, confusion written all over her face, "What happened?"

Looking back and forth between the car and the shop, Ruby tried to keep a level head. Hysteria would not do Belle any good. "There was this book, and this disappearing dust, and-and, I don't know. It has to be magic of some sort!"

"I see. Well I wish you luck in finding Gold then." Regina tried to leave but Henry stopped her again.

"We have to help them!"

"Henry, we have our own problems. And what could I do to help anyways."

He pulled his hand out of Regina's and walked back to Ruby, taking her hand instead. "You know magic mom. Maybe there's some sort of counter spell!"

"Henry, I thought you didn't want me using magic anymore."

"I don't want you using magic for evil. If you help her it'll be good magic."

Ruby took a deep breath; could she trust Regina, trust the Evil Queen? She had been willing to trust Rumplestiltskin, was that any different? "Please. I wouldn't normally ask for your help, but please try."

Regina contemplated the matter for a moment. She had to earn Henry's trust back. Maybe saving this girl would do just that. "Fine." A big smile broke out on Henry's face. "Bring her to my place. I'll see what I can do. But I'm telling you this now. I may not be able to fix this mess. Magic is a very tricky practice, and it always comes at a price. "

….

Back in the library, the book lay motionless. Which is exactly what a book should do. The sound of the door being jimmied broke the silence and a shadowed figure entered the library. They wandered about for a bit, till they saw the corner of the book sticking out from underneath one of the book shelves. Tentatively they reached, and grasped the book with a gloved hand. They wrapped it in a piece of red cloth and placed it in a shoulder bag. Taking one more look around the library, the intruder left.

….

Ruby carried a now mostly unconscious Belle into the Mills Manor. She had to make sure to hold her tight but not too tight, in case the shaking started again. Right now Belle, eyes once again screwed shut, was reduced to slight, rigid movements of her head back and forth, and clenching her jaw.

Regina led the way to the guest room, and instructed Ruby to place Belle on the bed, "Now give me some space. I'm going to see if I can figure out what we're dealing with."

Ruby bit her lip in hesitation, but relented and went to stand against the wall.

Just as Regina was about to place her hand on Belle's brow, the younger woman's eyes shot open. For the first time since falling under the book's spell Belle seemed to focus on who was in front of her, or in this case above. She started beating away Regina, who held her hands up in defence. Ruby was at her side in an instant. She held Belle's arms down, "Belle, calm down. She's trying to help." Belle struggled and mouthed, 'Not her!'

Regina watched intently, noticing the minute detail. "Don't worry. I have an idea of what's going on here." Ruby turned her head to ask the Queen what it was, but she was gone. Returning her attention to Belle, she could see tears.

_She tried to focus on Ruby, but it was as if a heavy, sharp cloud had penetrated her brain making it hard to even recognize her. The fire was back. Somehow through it all, Belle was able to figure out some sort of pattern. She tried to tell Ruby as such, but it seemed like no matter how loud she yelled, Ruby couldn't hear her. Was she affected too? Belle wasn't given much time to ponder this new development as her body was enveloped again in that overwhelming freezing cold. She tried to fight it. But it seemed the more she fought the worse it got, and where before she wasn't having trouble breathing, she now found each breath to be a struggle._

Ruby watched, unable to do anything as the girl below her started shaking again. It seemed each time it started it was worse than the last. She loosened her hold on Belle, afraid to do more damage than good.

….

Gaston stood just inside the forest's edge, "You're sure this is going to work." He handed over the shoulder bag to the left twin. (He began referring to them as Left and Right having never gotten or cared to have gotten their names from them)

Left smiled smugly as he took the bag, "it already has."

"Yes everything is now where it has to be," Right mirrored Left's expression, making Gaston involuntarily cringe at the sight. It reminded him of slimy snakes or something like that.

Not one to show vulnerability in any way, Gaston put on a mask of detest. "Well if that is all, I guess I should go and claim my reward."

Before he could turn to leave they were upon him, pinning him to the ground with unnatural strength. "Get off me!" It was useless, Right, or was it Left, Gaston was in no possession to tell the difference, and one of them pulled out something from their own bag. Whatever it was, they used it to clobber him on the head. The last thing he saw was a tall woman with dark brown hair.

….

Regina re-entered the guest room and walked right up to Ruby, who was standing, arms crossed, and fidgeting, beside Belle's bed. "Anxious are we?"

Ruby looked down at Belle, and continued to fidget, "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Someone like me?"

Ruby caught herself and held her tongue before insulting possibly the only person who could help Belle. Changing her tactic she continued without missing a beat, "What I meant by it was that with being as busy as you are, I'm sure it's hard for you to make strong bonds."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina surveyed the waitress. "I know what you meant. There's no use pretending to be nice. Since we both know the only reason I'm even thinking of helping the two of you is that Henry wouldn't like it if I didn't." Before Ruby could apologize Regina raised her hand to silence her, "Now if we this idle chatter is done with I believe I have something that can help."

"You found a cure?" Ruby couldn't help the smile creep up her lips.

"In a matter of speaking,"

And the smile was gone, "What do you mean?"

Regina held up a bottle of shining blue liquid, "This won't reverse the spell. But hopefully it will temporarily lessen the effects. If you don't find some way to completely reverse the spell I can't guarantee that she will make it till morning." Regina watched as her words were like the pin to the perfect like bubble of Ruby's life. Not a fast pop, but a slow deflation.

"You can't do anything?"

"I did. I'm giving you till morning, unlike handful of hours you would have had."

"What do you mean-" Ruby whipped her head back to Belle, a small trickle of blood started to seep from the corner of her tightly shut eyes, "Belle!"

Regina handed out the small bottle, "Hurry, give her the potion. It'll only get worse."

Ruby all but ripped the potion from Regina's hands. As quickly and gently as she could, she lifted Belle into a sitting position, and tried to coax the girl to drink, "Come on Belle, you have to drink up." Belle just turned her head to the side, like a child refusing their vegetables. "Belle, please." Now the small trickle of blood started to increase, and was joined by a couple more, "Damn it Belle!" Ruby was yelling now. When Belle started to shake once again, Ruby could barely hold on to both her and the potion. With pleading eyes she turned to Regina. "Please help!"

Surprisingly Regina was at her side in an instant taking the potion back from Ruby, "Keep holding her. Not too tight now, we don't want to break her." Between the two of them they managed to wrestle the potion down Belles throat. Immediately Belle calmed down. The bleeding seemed to stop as well. With a sigh of relief Ruby smiled at Regina, "thank you."

Caught off guard Regina didn't know what to say, so she settled on a very curt, "your welcome," and stepped away quickly from the bed.

Ruby continued to smile as she gently laid Belle back down on the bed. Belle didn't look much better, but now it was more of a look of high discomfort, instead of immense pain. Ruby was reminded that the danger wasn't over. "Now what?"

"Now it's in your hands."

….

"Belle?" The door to the library opened and Mr. Gold entered. The broken lock on the door had him concerned. Not hearing a response, Gold decided to investigate for himself. He pulled out his handgun and made his way to the back.

Movement caught the corner of his eye, rounding on the would be intruder he came face to face with Belle.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle backed away in terror.

Quickly holstering his gun, Gold approached Belle gingerly. "Belle, you didn't respond when I called out. The lock was busted. I was worried."

Belle seemed to relax. "You were worried about me? But I thought…" she trailed off.

"Belle, I thought I made it clear. Your safety means everything to me. So what happened here? You didn't lose the key and decided to break in to get it, did you?" He gave a short laugh but it was cut short by the look on Belle's face, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was in my loft, reading, when I heard movement downstairs, I was so scared…"

Gold pulled Belle in his arms. "I'm here now."

…

Gaston shook his head. Where was he? He craned his neck to look around. Trees, lots of trees. Lots of trees equals forest right? He pushed himself up while thinking 'guess they just left me here…' Standing up he brushed off the twigs and leaves that stuck to his shirt and pants. He was going to make those two pay. But first he was going to go claim what was his.

…

Ruby sat wiping the blood off Belle's face, trying to figure out what she could do to help. Besides Rumplestiltskin himself, the strongest magical user in all of Storybrooke couldn't help Belle, it tore Ruby up inside. Yesterday they were at the dinner. Belle was finally opening up to her, grumbling about Gold and that guy who claimed to be her fiancé. Wait! Maybe he had something to do with it. As much as Ruby loathed Gold, she was sure there was no way he could put Belle though this. But that other guy, Gaston, maybe he did this. With that book… Ruby turned to see Regina looking at her phone, distracted. "Could the book have the counter spell in it."

Looking up from her phone, Regina asked, "What book?"

"The cursed book with the disappearing dust,"

"That's possible, if it was the book that held the spell, and not the dust. Though in any case the book could hold the key. Do you have it with you?"

Ruby's face fell, "No, I left it at the library."

"Did you at least lock the door? Anyone could walk in there and pick it up! Including the person who sent it to her." 'And people wonder why I don't "mingle with the town folk"' Regina took a calming breath, and repeated her sort of mantra, 'Do it for Henry.' "Go. Get the book and bring it back. I'll stay and keep an eye on her."

"How can I trust you won't try something?"

'What more proof does she need?' Regina donned her Evil Queen persona and sneered, "You don't, so best you hurry."

….

Ruby ran out of the Mills Manor like the hounds of Hell were snapping at her heels, almost colliding with Henry on the way out. She shouted a quick sorry back at him then jumped in her car and sped off towards the library.

It was a good thing she still carried some wolf qualities outside of wolf's time. With her heightened instincts she was able to make it to the library in half the time, nearly hitting three separate Storybrooke citizens. Nearly.

The car squealed to a stop in front of the library, and barley putting the car in park and cutting the engine, Ruby leaped out of the car and ran up to the library doors, only then to remember that she had left the keys with Belle. She was about to turn around and rush back, like the fool she thought she was, till she heard a noise coming from inside the library.

Maybe Regina was right. Whoever sent the book must have come back for it. That book might be the only thing saving Belle. But to run in unarmed? Red would. Red would also have her bow. Ruby chastised herself. Ruby _was_ Red.

She walked up to the door, took on last deep breath and burst through the door, hoping to catch the thief off guard. But standing there in the middle of the library was Mr. Gold, holding… Belle?

**AN: Well that's it for now. (Yuppers, another cliff hanger) Hopefully the next update will be up WAY quicker. Before I go I'd like to thank you to a couple of people.**

**To my personal Red, Mulan, Aurora and Regina; Thank you for letting me use your brains as bouncy walls.**

**To my lovely reviewers. 1325111, Redbell69, Redbeauty, Sammieantha95, I'm-So-Tape, DaPhoenix, OnceUponAddicted, and Pumpkincredible. I apologize again for the wait.**

**A special thanks to White Belt Writer, for figuring out what might come. And expressing it in a way that had me literally rolling on the floor with laughter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that I can still surprise you when I finally let the 'sh#t' hit the fan. (oh yes there is more 'sh#t' to come)**

**And last but not least, thank you to those who have followed and favorited. 3**


End file.
